


To Die For

by livfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has just graduated high school and is left alone for a week when his friends all go out of town. the only one who seems to be in town is the weird British guy who asked him if he was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its Explicit for future chapters lol
> 
> this is my halloween project so hopefully it will all be out by halloween but who the fuck knows really.
> 
> hope you enjoy :) follow me on tumblr at sinsponge.tumblr.com

“Hey! What the fuck are you looking at”

Michael had felt eyes boring into the back of his head for about ten minutes now, and enough was enough. He did not like being stared at. It was especially distracting while he was on top of a ladder trying to fix the fucking drainpipe his dad hadn’t gotten around to yet.

He stared back at the skinny guy looking up at him. He looked like he was about Michael’s age. He obviously hadn’t grown into his features yet, his nose was far too big, and that combined with his hair – which was sticking out in every direction- made him look like some kind of bird.

“Hey fuck face, did you hear me? Quit fucking staring at me” The skinny guy looked around him, and then back to Michael.

“Are talking to me?” his voice came out with an accent. Fucking great, Michael thought, some lost foreigner.

“Yeah Big Bird, I’m talking to you. I don’t know if its different in wherever-the-fuck-you’re-from but here, it’s not fucking polite to stare at someone” the skinny kid just stared back, mouth agape.

“You can…see me?” his eyes grew wide, his face contorted in confusion.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Of course I can see you! You’re not fucking invisible or some shit” Michael was sick of this guy already. “If you need help, go bother someone else. I’m busy.”

He turned around on the ladder and got back to work, but he could still feel the kids eyes focused on the back of his head. He tried to ignore it again, but at this point it was almost impossible to focus on his work with the kid staring at him. He huffed out a breath and climbed down the ladder, now face to face with annoying shit. He was taller than Michael, but up close Michael decided he could take the skinny prick in a fight.

“Seriously” he spat “what the fuck are you looking at”

“Um. Weird question, but you’re not dead, are you?”

“What the fuck kind of question is that? Fuck off, I don’t have time to deal with this bullshit” Michael turned on his heel, heading into the house and abandoning his chore. He slammed the door behind him, hoping the action would scare the guy off, but as he looked through the window he could still see him standing on the front lawn, staring at the now closed door.

 

Apparently all slamming the door did was piss off Michaels mother. Michael heard her yelling from the kitchen

“Michael Vincent Jones what are you doing?!”

Michael sighed and walked over to her, hoping he didn’t get in too much trouble for both skipping out on fixing the drainpipe and slamming the door.

“Sorry ma, there’s some kid on the front lawn staring at me and he won’t fuck off. I’ll finish when he leaves” His mother walked over to the window and looked out.

“Looks like you scared him off. Go and finish your chores.”

Michael looked out the window and saw him, now sitting cross-legged on their front lawn picking at the grass.

“No ma, look he’s still-“ Michael turned to point at him, but as he looked he saw nothing.  Just his front yard. Huh. Michael sighed, glad that the annoying prick had gone. He walked out the front, determined to finish his work before the kid showed up again.

 

                                                                                                           -

 

 

Summer was hot and sweaty, and Michael was sure at some point he would melt into his bed. Forget going outside he had his TV and X-Box in his room, as well as a fan. Fuck outside. Inside at least he wasn’t constantly covered in sweat. But god was it boring. He had been lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he decided to call the one of the only people he still talked to now high school was over.

 

Ray answered on the third ring.

“I’m dying, dude” Ray whined. “Is your air-conditioning is working yet” Michael had managed to blow the entire air-con system the week before when he turned the thing so low he need a sweater in his room.

“Fucking barely. I’m like the mother fucking wicked witch of the west here. You wanna come over? I can bribe with X-box and popsicles”

“Can’t man, I told you my family is going on some bullshit camping trip tomorrow and apparently I have to contribute. The place has no Wi-Fi and no reception, Michael. How the fuck am I going to survive” Michael chuckled. The image of Ray anywhere but indoors was funny in itself, but no connection to the outside world on top of that?

“You’re going to fucking die dude, I’ll make sure they have roses at your funeral”

“Thanks for the help, asshole. Listen I have to go. See if that weird British kid you told me about comes back, maybe he’ll be your friend”

“Fuck that”

“Maybe his family has decent air conditioning”

“Dude, I don’t know if spending time with that weirdo is worth it. He asked me if I was dead. Like, what the fuck?”

Ray chuckled on the other end of the phone “You’re right. Maybe stay away from the weird death kid. I’ll see you in a week. If I survive.”

“Good luck Ray, try not to murder your family” the phone clicked and Ray was gone. A week alone. It’s times like this Michael wishes the kids he went to high school with weren’t such assholes.

 

He tried to call Lindsay but she wasn’t in town anymore, now that school was over most families had decided to spend time with their kids before they left for college. He really was on his own for a week, stuck in this goddamn heat in a house with no air conditioning. Yeah. This week was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, i thought i posted this like a week ago! its a short chapter but i promise the next chapter will be out VERY soon!

Michael woke to a crash in his bedroom. He looked around the room, scared out of his skin, grabbing his phone and turning on the light, hoping to see a cat or something that made the crash. All he saw was some books scattered across the floor and seemingly nothing that could have caused it.

“Hello?” he called hesitantly, not sure if there would be any reply. He felt stupid for doing it when there was no reply. Who did he think was going to answer? A fucking ghost? He glanced at the time on his clock – 6am. He groaned and rolled over, trying to will his heart to stop beating so fast and his brain to calm down. Looks like he wasn’t going back to sleep today.

 

He sighed as he sat up in bed, grabbing his controller and powering up the X-Box in his room.  He glanced over to the books on the floor quickly, still a little scared. He flicked through his games library before deciding on some Halo. He had played through one game when he felt something brush against him. He whipped his head around and again, saw nothing. He tried to concentrate on the next match but his focus waned , focusing more on the messy room around him than the game. After being killed for what seemed like the 100th time, Michael slammed his controller down and stalked to his bathroom. Fucking creepy shit in his room. He needed to have a shower and calm the fuck down.

 

“Michael”

“Yeah ma?”

“Michael!”

Michael huffed and put down his controller - he had started playing after the shower had calmed him down. Of course she would call him right as he was getting into the game, forgetting about the weird bullshit that happened that morning. He walked into the kitchen and as soon as she saw him she threw him his car keys.

“We need milk and juice, can you go get it for me? Grab some money from my purse, I'm heading off to work. I won't be home till late tonight, your father and I are going out. Be good!" 

 

 

 

This day was just getting worse. First there was the weird shit with his books this morning, then his mom had made him get stuff for her right in the middle of his game and now...Who else would he see on a day like this but that damn weird British kid sitting outside the store with his big dumb nose. And of course he had seen Michael too. And decided to walk over to him.

“Hi” Nose smiled at him

“Hi” Michael grumbled back, he kept walking hoping the stupid British kid would get the idea and fuck off.

“I'm sorry”

“What?”

“About the other day. I was in weird mood and I’m sorry I annoyed you… I’m Gavin by the way”

“Michael” He looked Gavin, and stuck out his hand. At least he knew he was acting weird. Michael was a little put off when he just stared at his hand.

“You shake it, stupid” Michael said, grabbing Gavin’s hand and violently shaking it, laughing as he squawked in reaction. He even goddamn sounded like a bird. He remembered Rays advice to try and make friends with the kid. It was only 10am on the first day his best friend had been away and Michael was already bored out of his mind. Even if this kid was weird, maybe he could hold a controller and at least be of some use.

“Hey, my friends are all out of town and I’m bored as hell. Wanna come over to mine and try not to die of heat exhaustion?”

“Sure! Play some video games?” Michael looked at the goddamn smile on his face. This guy obviously didn’t have any friends.

“Yeah. C’mon, you can follow me to my house after I get my mom her stuff”

“Oh, I can’t drive”

Michael stopped in his tracks “How the fuck are you – what? 18?”

“19”

“Okay how the fuck are you 19 and don’t know how to drive?”

“I never said I didn’t know how to drive. I just can’t”

“Because you’re from England?” Michael guessed.

“Sure, something like that?” Gavin had gone weird again, Michael decided. Ok, not going to bring up driving again – he noted.

 

Michael grabbed the milk and juice – and added some snacks for himself and Gavin – and jumped in the car.

“Come on, get in” Gavin was still standing outside, looking hesitantly at the door, like he was concentrating hard on something.

“I promise I’m not some weird guy who is going to kill you” Michael joked, but the look on Gavin’s face made Michael make another mental note to not joke about that again. But Gavin opened the door and got in anyway, a smile returning to his face as he clicked in his seat belt.

“Lets go then”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is also kind of short, but again, the next chapter will be out soon. I am determined to get most of the story out by halloween. I mean it probably won't happen but damn it I can try.

As soon as they got into the house, Michael headed for the kitchen, planning to put the shopping away and grab some drinks for himself and Gavin.

“My room is down the hall” Michael called from the kitchen  
“I know”  
“What?”

“Nothing”

“Uh. Okay. Did you want a drink or something? We have coke, diet coke, juice… wait I have an idea” Michael grabbed the orange juice and two glasses from the cupboard; bundled up the snacks he had bought and headed to his room. When he got to his room he put everything on the floor next to his bed and went to his cupboard, reaching into the back and pulling out a half empty bottle of vodka that he had payed Ryan - the older guy Ray had met online - $50 extra to buy for him. Just because he was hanging out with the weird kid didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun together.

“Wanna get really drunk and suck at games?” Michael said, already screwing off the lid and taking a gulp, coughing at the harsh taste quickly having a mouthful of the orange juice.

“I don’t know if I can” Gavin said, looking from the bottle of vodka back to Michael.

“Oh. Shit. Sorry. Juice then?” Michael said awkwardly. He felt stupid to just assume that Gavin would be up for drinking. It wasn’t even noon yet.

“No. I mean. I can try?”

“You don’t have to dude, don’t feel pressured to drink! My best friend doesn’t drink at all. I just thought it would be fun and -”

“And not as awkward?” Gavin questioned.

“Something like that…” Michael admitted. So maybe he _was_ just hoping that things would relax if they were both drunk.

 

“Pass me the bottle” Gavin said after a pause.

 Michael handed over the bottle, watching as Gavin looked nervously at the open bottle before tipping his head back and taking a swig. He spluttered as he swallowed but was beaming ear to ear.

“I can’t believed that worked” Gavin said, giggling to himself, shooting Michael another smile.

“What worked?” Michael was getting more and more confused at every word he said.

“Nothing. Don’t worry. Can I have the juice?”

“Goddamn it, dude! You keep saying weird shit like that and then not explaining it. You have to know that’s weird as fuck, right?” Michael said “What the fuck is up with you?”

“Drink some more. If I get drunk maybe I’ll tell you”

“God, you are fucking weird” Michael said, sitting on the floor next to his bed, turning on the TV and his X-Box and opening Netflix. “Honestly not in the mood for games right now. Watch a movie instead?”

“Sure”

 

Michael searched through the movies before landing on some action flick from the previous year. It was dull and mind numbing and would be fun to watch when he was finally drunk. He took another swig from the vodka bottle and took a gulp of the orange juice before pouring some in a glass, topping it with more than a shot of vodka and handing it to Gavin.

“Tastes better with the juice,” he said, making a drink for himself and taking a big gulp of it, praying that he would be drunk soon.

 

It wasn’t long before Michael was really feeling the alcohol but the shitty movie still wasn’t holding his attention, only laughing at the quips Gavin was making every so often. He sighed and looked over at Gavin, who had been matching him drink for drink and looked – well - just as drunk as Michael felt.

“You’re drunk as fuck aren’t you” Michael giggled; he felt his words slurring as he said them but didn’t really care. Gavin laughed at him but looked at Michael, a huge smile plastered on his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked to goddamn happy.

“I still can’t believe I’m drunk. I haven’t been able to drink since -” Gavin stopped and looked down at his hands, the smile had disappeared from his face but he started laughing softly when he looked up at Michael, sitting up and blinking, trying to look more sober and serious.

 

“Are you gonna tell me then?” Michael asked, nervous about making Gavin act weird again. He didn’t want to scare him off. He was kind of funny. And maybe it was just his drunk brain talking but Gavin was really fucking cute. His goddamn fluffy hair, the way he sat awkwardly making his limbs looking too long for his body, his stupid laugh, the way his accent seemed to get thicker when he was drunk. Yeah. He was cute.

“Tell you what?” Gavin asked, looking away focussing on the action that was on the TV.

“Why you were going all weird earlier. Why you keep saying weird things and then going quiet afterwards. You said you’d tell me when you’re drunk and guess what? I think you might be a little drunk, Gavvy” Michael said, the words spilling from his mouth. ‘Gavvy’. He was already giving him a cutesy nickname. Maybe it wasn’t just him being drunk that made him like this guy.

“You won’t believe me,” Gavin answered quietly.

“Bullshit.”

“You won’t! I-“

“Nope. Tell me” Michael cut him off before he could continue his protest.

Gavin looked down at his hands, refusing to look in Michael’s direction as he started speaking.

“I… I don’t know how to explain. It won’t make sense and you will kick me out because it sounds so… weird. I don’t really get it myself. You’ll hate me”

“I promise I won’t” Michael said –he was getting a little worried about what he was going to say but he doubted that anything Gavin could say that would make him hate him.

Gavin grabbed the vodka bottle and took a gulp, obviously trying to build up the nerves to say whatever it is he was about to say.

“I’m… damn it. You’re going to think I’m crazy” Gavin sighed, moving so he was sitting directly across from Michael. He looked at Michael and spoke.

“Michael. I- I’m a ghost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments to let me know if you liked it! its the best way to tell me that you want to see more!  
> follow me on tumblr at inspacehell


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Gavin talks about and describes how he died, it doesn't go into the description of the actual violence or anything but he describes the events that lead up to the moment he was killed, Homophobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took longer than planned, I'm in the middle of uni exams and then extra life happened which threw all writing out the window for 24 hours. there might be a bit of a gap between this chapter and the next because of aforementioned exams but I'm loving writing this so hopefully not too long

Gavin studied Michaels face, looking for any traces of hatred but all he saw was confusion, and then he burst out laughing. A loud obnoxious grab your sides, fall on the floor belly laugh.

“Oh my god you nearly had me, dude. I thought you were fucking insane for a second” Michael wheezed, but Gavin just stared at him. He knew Michael wouldn’t believe him

“I’m not imagining it”

“Holy fuck are you serious? You think you’re a fucking ghost? Gavin. Ghosts aren’t a thing, they don’t exist.”

“I’m telling the truth. I can prove it!” Gavin stood and walked to the wall next to the TV and put out his hand. He was going to prove to Michael he wasn’t making it up. He pushed his hand against the wall and – didn’t phase through it.

“What was that supposed to prove?” Michael asked “That walls are a thing?”

Gavin knew we had to do something, anything to prove that he wasn’t lying. He wasn’t making it up. He was dead.

 

Michael heard the front door open and quickly shoved the vodka bottle under his bed. Gavin was still staring at his hand when Michael’s mother walked in.

“I forgot my phone, thought I would grab it on my lunch break. How has your day been? Doing anything remotely productive?” Michaels mother stood hovering in his doorway, not so much as glancing at Gavin.

“Just playing games and watching movies with Gavin” Michael glanced to Gavin, who was looking intently at Michaels mother.

“Oh who’s Gavin? A new friend? I’m glad you’re making new friends after high school, Michael. Where is he?”

Michael just stared at her.

“Right fucking there, Mom,” he gestured towards Gavin

“Oh over your X-box thingy. Can he hear me?”

“What are you talking about? Of course he can fucking hear you he’s right there!”

Gavin could see Michael was getting increasingly frustrated with his mother. But Gavin knew what was going on. Michael’s mom couldn’t see him. He walked and stood in front of her, testing the waters to make sure.

“Hello, I’m Gavin and me and Michael have just been getting drunk” he said, hoping to god he was right about this. Michaels mother didn’t so much as blink.

“What the fuck are you doing, Gav” Michael said staring at him.

“Proving it” Gavin put out his hand and touched her on the arm, this time she flinched and shivered.

“Did you manage to get the air conditioner working?” she asked, rubbing her arm where Gavin had touched her “It just got cold all of a sudden”  
“Are you fucking with me right now, Ma?”

“Michael, I just asked a question no need to get snappy at me. If you haven’t already, maybe that’s something you could do today instead of sitting around playing video games. I’m going back to work. I’ll see you later tonight. You might want to have adjusted the attitude by then?” She turned and walked out of the room. Gavin heard her grab her phone and leave.

As soon as the front door shut, Michael was on his feet, staring at Gavin. Gavin just stood there, a smirk on his face.

“I told you”

“What the fuck. Oh my fucking god. You’re a – fuck. I need a drink” He retrieved the bottle from its hiding place and took a swig. Gavin started to feel nervous. Michael was staring at him, terror and confusion plastered across his face. He stepped forward, planning on grabbing the bottle and renewing his own tipsy state but Michael flinched, backing away from him.

“You’re a ghost. Oh my god. You’re a fucking ghost”

Gavin saw the wheels turning in Michael’s head trying to find the right question.

“How?” was all that he came up with. Gavin hesitated, he wasn’t entirely sure himself.

“I don’t know” he admitted, “I died like, a year ago I guess. I never believed in ghosts before but here I am. I woke up and no one could see me or hear me. Well, no one alive at least.  I have been alone for a year. There are other ghosts, ones I talk to but. It’s not the same. And then I saw you, and I” he paused, embarrassed about what he was going to admit “I… thought you were cute so I was staring at you but then you spoke to me. I didn’t believe it at first, I thought you were just a ghost. A really alive looking ghost but I don’t know anything I’ve only been dead a year! But you’re not, you’re alive and I don’t know how you can see me. I don’t know how you can touch me. It not something I can control, sometimes you don’t see me at all but when you do… I feel like I’m alive again when I’m with you. That sounds stupid but it’s true. I feel like I never died. I feel warm and -” Gavin stopped himself before going any further. He felt tears welling in his eyes.

 

He hadn’t cried for a while, he thought he was getting over the whole ‘I’m dead’ thing. He looked at Michael, embarrassed about what he had said, what he was doing. He expected Michael to be mad and scared but now he just looked sad. He sat on the bed heavily and laid down, patting the bed beside him, offering the space to Gavin. He hesitated before joining Michael on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

“How did you die?” it was barely a whisper but as soon as he heard it Gavin started sobbing “Fuck I’m sorry that was a stupid question. You don’t have to-“

“No, it’s okay” Gavin said taking a shaky breath before speaking again “Like I said it was a year ago, I had just graduated and I was out with my friends, getting drunk to celebrate the fact we had finished exams. We were all too drunk to drive anywhere and so we called a taxi but it was taking so long. There was a guy who pulled over and offered us a ride and he was cute and I was drunk so I said yes. The others didn’t. They told me not to go, to just wait for the taxi, that it wouldn’t be that long but I didn’t listen and he started driving. Everything was fine until I started hitting on him. I told him he was pretty and he stopped the car, and told me to get out he didn’t give rides to ‘fags’” tears were streaming down Gavin’s face now, his words only coming out between loud sobs “I got out of the car and thought that was it, that I would have to walk to my house or call another cab but he got out of the car too. He had a gun. He -”

Before he could finish Michael had his arms around Gavin, holding him close and petting his hair. Gavin felt Michael’s face pressed against his forehead and realised that Michael was crying as well.

“You don’t have to finish, it’s okay. You’re not there anymore. You’re here. You’re with me” his words were slurred and his voice broke but he wouldn’t let go of Gavin, repeating ‘it’s okay now’ Michaels lips brushing against Gavin’s forehead. They lay there until Michael fell asleep, still holding onto Gavin. He slowly untangled himself from Michael’s grasp and left him sleeping, confused as to where they stood now. Would Michael want to see him tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Usual you can follow me on tumblr at inspacehell.tumblr.com, please leave kudos and comments so I know if you're liking it! love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this chapter was originally going to be longer and contain the long awaited smut but i decided that it needed an entire chapter for itself... next chapter is entirely smut and will be up soon :)

Michael woke up with a dry mouth and pounding headache. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1.30am. Climbing out of bed, his head screaming as he walked into the kitchen to try to find something to subdue his headache. He noticed when got to the kitchen that he was alone in the house. His parents were still out and Gavin – Gavin had left at some point, he guessed. Probably waiting for Michael to wake up somewhere. He filled a glass with water and skulled it, filling the glass again, taking slow sips this time.  He walked slowly back to his room, hoping the medication would take hold soon. When sat back on his bed, he noticed a note that was sitting on his bedside table; he picked it up and read the message that was scrawled across the page in messy handwriting

 

_Michael. I’m sorry about everything. Thanks for making me feel alive today. Goodbye. - G_

Michael read and re read the note, trying to work out what goodbye meant. Was he gone for good? Was he just leaving for the night? As drunk as he was, Michael still remembered the day vividly. He had decided that he didn’t really care that Gavin was a ghost. It was a weird thought to have, that you don’t care that the cute guy you got drunk with was dead.  But goodbye? What did that mean? Michael got back in bed, hoping that everything would make sense in the morning.

 

-

 

Gavin decided very quickly after leaving Michael’s house that them being friends – or anything else – was a bad idea. He was a ghost. He was dead. He didn’t know how the whole ‘I’m kind of alive when I’m with Michael’ thing worked. He went back to Michael’s house and left him a note thanking him and went to find the older ghosts to see if they had any idea what was happening.

 

He walked into the house that Geoff haunted. It was a classic farmhouse style two-story that Geoff had lived in when he was alive in the 80s. It was constantly dusty and things were falling apart because the house didn’t have any living occupants. This was mostly due to the fact that Geoff was sometimes a mean spirited motherfucker and scared anyone who tried to live in it. He liked his house and he didn’t like anyone else living in it. When Gavin was alive, many of his classmates had been dared to stay in the creepy house for the night, but they never lasted the whole time. He stayed there with Jack, another ghost that had lived on the same land. Unlike Geoff, he didn’t mind sharing the space so had never even attempted to scare anyone living in the house. Gavin wasn’t sure when Jack had died, only that it was a long time ago and he didn’t like talking about it.

 

“Boo!”

“Hey Geoff” Gavin sighed

“I’m going to get you some day” Geoff said, laughing as he clapped a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin couldn’t help think about how cold it was compared to Michael. “Haven’t seen you in a while what brings you here?”

“Well, I have a couple of questions. About the whole ghost thing”

“Jack! Gav’s here and want to know stuff” Geoff shouted to the ceiling.

Gavin waited for Jack to join them before continuing, he was usually the one with the answers.

“So. Um. Can we get drunk?” Gavin asked, hesitantly, hoping the question was fair enough to not cause suspicion right away. He knew what was going on with Michael was strange, he just wasn’t sure to what extent.

“Like right now or in general?” Geoff asked

“In general”  
“One of the only good things about this situation is that we can still get drunk if we want to. It doesn’t last very long though, you have to keep drinking if you want to keep it up but yes we can”

 

Gavin thought for a second. So getting drunk wasn’t a ‘Michael thing’. It not lasting long explained how quickly he sobered up afterwards… it wasn’t just because he had left Michael’s presence, it was just a ghost thing.

“Okay. Next question. Has a person ever, like seen you?”

“I thought we explained this before? If you want someone to see you, just will it to happen. If you’re having trouble with it just picture yourself being solid and usually it works” Jack said gently

“I wouldn’t advise you doing it too much, it can freak people out if they see their dead friend just standing there” Geoff added  
“No, like without trying. Without you wanting them to see you”

“What?” Geoff looked at him in confusion  
“Like say you’re just standing there and someone sees you. Without you trying to be seen”

“Um. Gav what are you talking about?” Geoff asked

“I…I Kind of met someone” Gavin proceeded to tell them about Michael, how he could see him without trying and how he could touch him, but it wasn’t all the time.

“I think I know what’s up” Jack said

“You do?”

“He sounds like a seer” Jack said “How old is he?”  
“18. He just graduated high school”  
“Sorry, what the fuck is a seer” Geoff said, looking at Jack “I have been dead for 30 years now and I have never heard of a goddamn seer”  
“That’s because they are extremely rare. Most of the bloodlines here ended with the witch trials. I’ve never met one myself but I’ve read about them. From what I’ve read the trait runs down the family, skipping every second generation. Usually they don’t get it until they’re in their mid 20’s. You must have met him at the early stages of development if he can’t see you all the time. I’m not really sure of much else, that’s all I’ve ever really been able to find on them. It’s always really interested me but I’ve never had the chance to actually… meet one”

“So... It’s not going to go away?”  
“Not that I know of? Again I really don’t know much. Most of the books I’ve read only mention them briefly”

“Huh. Can they fuck?” Geoff asked, now drinking out of a bottle of whisky. “If so I am jealous. I haven’t gotten laid in for-fucking-ever”

“I… think so? From what I have gathered the effects are more on the ghost than the seer. The seer’s presence gives a ghost a more physical manifestation than they would usually have, making them feel… well, for lack of a better word it makes them feel alive”

Gavin slowly takes in the information he has just been bombarded with. Michael is probably a seer. He probably doesn’t know that yet. It probably isn’t going to go away. He might be able to stay friends with Michael.

“I have to go”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew remember when I said this was all going to be out by halloween? What a joke!  
> Anyway. Here it is! A new chapter after 4 months of me being the worst! I promise the next chapter will not take this long

Gavin decided about one month after his death that one of the worst things about being a ghost is the fact that you have to run everywhere. You don’t get tired but it still takes a really long time to get anywhere so by the time he gets back to Michael’s house it’s 2am. Gavin knew he was probably still asleep but Gavin crossed through the front door and into Michael’s room anyway. To his surprise, Michael was sitting up in bed, reading over the note he had left in the room. Michael lay back down on the bed, looking at the ceiling before rolling to his side and spotting Gavin standing beside his bed.

“Jesus Christ” he shouted “You scared the fuck out of me”

“Oh, sorry. I thought you would have been asleep so I-” Gavin was cut of by Michael leaping to his feet. Michael’s lips crashing into his own, strong hands holding either side of his face in place, controlling the kiss. Gavin felt drunk again, head spinning as the lack of intimacy from the past year came crashing to the forefront of his mind. A year without so much as touching anyone meant that now, while he was feeling almost alive, he never wanted to let go. So when Michael pulled back from the kiss, putting space between them, a soft whine escaped Gavin’s lips.

Michael pressed their foreheads together, his hands stroking the Gavin’s hair in an obvious an attempt to calm him.

“You scared me because you ran away. I thought you were gone. God knows I fucking hated you like a week ago but… I was wrong. I’m so sorry about what happened to you. I am so sorry you had to go through with that. But you’re here now. You’re safe. You’re with me and for whatever reason, it works.”  
“I-” Gavin started, trying to think of the words to explain

“Not now” Michael said, pressing a soft kiss against Gavin’s lips.

 

Gavin replied with a hunger, the tension in him building up as their lips crashed together. The tightness in him unravelling as the kiss deepened.

“Please” Gavin said, not entirely sure what he was asking for but Michael answered as he could. A hand slowly trailing down from his face, slowly stroking his chest as it passed before finding his crotch. Michael laughed at the squeak that Gavin made as he palmed at his growing erection. Gavin responded, leaning into the touch and making sure his kiss was harder, faster, trying to communicate yes, please, keep going.

Michael paused for a moment, flicking his eyes up to Gavin before looking down again, towards his crotch.

“Yes” was all Gavin managed, but is seemed it was enough. Michael pulled him backwards, bouncing slightly as they landed on his bed. Slowly but carefully, Michael undid and then removed Gavin’s jeans before moving onto his own. He pulled Gavin again into a kiss before searching in his nightstand for the lube he kept there as a ‘just in case’ measure.

“Do you need…?” Michael asked, gesturing towards the lube. Gavin nodded his head. Even if he was a ghost, he was almost sure that needed prep before sex.

 

Michael moved to grab the lube and Gavin adjusted his position, excitement growing as he realised that he was going to get laid for the first time in… well, a long time and it was with Michael, this beautiful, brown haired boy who seemed to really like him.

 

He didn’t even look at him with much pity even after he found out about what happened to Gavin. And he was a Seer. Gavin wasn’t entirely sure that this was an orthodox relationship with a seer but he didn’t really care right now. He felt Michael’s hand grasp his erection, slowly pumping as he reached a hand around behind Gavin. Gavin quickly rolled to his front, resting on his hands and knees as he felt Michael’s hand on his ass. God it felt like magic to be touched after this long. In the year he had been dead he hadn’t been able to touch himself properly and now. Oh god. It was like electricity.

 

Michael moved cautiously, out of care or inexperience Gavin wasn’t sure but he didn’t really care. Michael was here and warm and wanted him back. Michael hesitated before slicking a finger and slowly circling Gavin’s hole before pushing his finger in. Gavin breathed, relaxing around Michaels finger as he slowly moved, fingering curling his finger and stretching him open. He didn’t take long before adding a second finger, crooking them, trying to find the right spot. Gavin’s eyes shot open suddenly as Michael hit it. He was embarrassed when he realised he has been whining, as Michael pushed against it. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed Michael now.

“Please” Gavin repeated, rutting back against Michael’s fingers. “I need you.

Michael pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube and slicking his dick. He lined himself up, Gavin pushing himself towards him in desperation.

 

Gavin sighed as Michael finally slid into him, feeling full and warm and wanted. Michael rocked experimentally into Gavin, hands resting on his hips lightly. It was wonderful, like the light in his world had been turned on again, finally feeling something almost euphoric. But it still wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

“I want…” Gavin stopped, trying to figure out what it was “I want to see you”

Michael planted a kiss on his back before pulling out and allowing Gavin to roll onto his back.

“Better?” Michael asked

“Perfection” Gavin said, pulling him down into a kiss and Michael pressed himself back in. He lay in bliss, able to look at Michael’s lovely face as he was rocking into him.

Gavin could feel himself getting close, his hand wandering to his cock, pumping to the rhythm of Michael’s thrusts.

“I’m so close” Michael said, his hips stuttering slightly.

“Fuck” Gavin gasped as he came onto his stomach, Michael close behind him, coming behind him with a few more strokes. Michael collapsed onto the bed, panting. He lay for a moment, close to sleep. He groaned and got up, grabbing a towel to clean himself off.

“You’re beautiful” Gavin sighed, staring at Michael “My lovely Michael”

“Shut the fuck up” he said, throwing the towel at him before climbing into his bed, throwing his arm around Gavin’s waist and pulling him closer. He nuzzled his face into Gavin’s neck, kissing him softly and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
